One Night
by pawneetrash
Summary: Imagine if Adam and Amy met in their 20's. Imagine if they had one night of hot steamy sex. And then imagine if they met again 10 years later when Adam auditions for Parks and Rec.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - 1996**

Adam Scott stepped out of the cab that had stopped in front of an antiquated looking theatre. The wind blowing his hair around his face wildly. It was his last day in New York. He had decided to take a week-long trip to visit some of his friends and they had recommended him to go see an improv comedy show before he left for home the next day. He was always looking for ways to improve his skills and he was curious to see what this type of show had to offer. He purchased a ticket at the booth and made his way inside.

The auditorium was packed with what looked like college kids. It had only been a few years ago that he had graduated from acting school. At twenty-three, he had planned to land auditions that would help his career take off, but it was a hard and competitive industry. He really hoped this year would be different.

The lights dimmed and they were told to take their seats. Adam found a spot near the stage and he leaned his back comfortably on the chair, hoping that he wouldn't end up being bored to death. The actors stepped out one by one and introduced themselves. A short blonde-haired girl, whose name Adam didn't catch completely, but he thought was either Amy or Angie, explained what improv was and what the audience would expect from this show. He thought that it was such a cool concept and his interest was piqued.

Once the show ended, Adam was sure of one thing. He was in love with Amy. Or was it Angie? He really needed to find out what her name was. But he was blown away. That was the most refreshing and funniest show he's ever seen. And the fact that it was all done without any script just showcased their talent. She was the funniest of them all.

Adam's eyes were glued on her the whole time. Her laugh was infectious and her faced glowed when she stepped back and watched the other cast mates playing off each other. Waiting for the perfect time to jump back in.

When the cast left the stage, he stood up from his chair and made his way to the back, hoping to catch her and talk to her for a few minutes. Adam saw the back of her head in the narrow hallway and he ran after her. Yelling her name which he hoped to God was Amy because it would have made him look stupid calling her by another name. She turned around and tilted her head at him. She looked like she was trying to remember if she knew him.

"Hi. I'm Adam. Adam Scott." He flustered a bit and tried to calm himself. "You don't know me, but I just wanted to tell you that you were amazing out there." He said excitedly hoping he didn't scare her with his enthusiasm.

"Amy Poehler." She said to him while she shook his hand. "Thank you so much for coming!" Amy said sweetly. She gave him a wide smile. She always loved it when she hears how much fun an audience had during their shows.

Improv was her passion. It gave her a high every night she performed. And it kept her on her toes. It was always nerve-wracking at the start, plunging into the unknown, whether their jokes would land or if they would wipe out completely. But once she got on stage, everything just flowed. Her quick wit took over and she just has fun with it.

"Do you want to maybe get something to eat?" Adam said, in a rushed manner. He couldn't believe he even asked, but he wanted more time with her. He knew he'd get rejected. He was just a total stranger asking her out after watching her show. A nobody.

"Oh, I was, uh, going to hang here for a while." She looked at his crest-fallen face and she suddenly felt bad for squashing his excitement. "Why don't you join us? We have food back here." She offered instead.

Adam nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah, sure, I'd love that." And he followed behind her like a puppy waiting for a treat.

* * *

Hanging out backstage was one of the coolest thing Adam had ever done in his life. These people were hilarious. What he saw on stage was nothing compared to a few hours of just listening and talking to them backstage.

He tried not to leave Amy's side and he knew he was taking up a lot of her time, but he couldn't help it. Talking to her was the most engaged he'd ever been in a conversation. She was funny as hell and he wanted to impress her with his deadpan jokes, and he thought he did a good job at it, when she laughed hard at them, this made him extremely happy.

He felt lost during the times when she had to go off and talk to her friends. He was always an anxious person and talking to others wasn't his forte, but he knew he had to try because of the career he'd chosen. So, he mingled a bit with the others. But his favorite parts of the night were when he'd find himself alone again with Amy and they'd laugh and talk about whatever.

When the people started heading home, Adam searched the crowd for her. She was grabbing her coat and she looked around the room until her eyes met his. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Are you ready to go?" She held out her elbow for him to take.

Adam smiled back and hooked his arm through it. "And where exactly are we going?" He teased.

"To your place of course." She winked at him and Adam felt a rush as he realized what she meant by that.

They walked out of the building and Adam hailed a cab. He gave his address as he slid inside, and he turned his attention back to Amy once the driver started heading to that direction.

Before he could say anything to her, Amy leaned towards him and kissed him deeply. Adam's initial surprise lasted half a second before he started to kiss her back with the same energy that she was giving him. He had never had hot make out session in the back of a cab before. He didn't really care if the cab driver was watching because he was so focused on Amy's tongue darting in and out of his mouth.

Adam was so turned on by her aggressiveness, that he had to control himself from grabbing her and lifting her into his lap. Instead, he poured his desires into his kiss.

The motel he was staying at wasn't far and he wasn't paying attention if he got his change back or how much he paid the driver in the first place. Because his lips never left Amy's. They pulled apart for only a few seconds at a time when an obstacle came about, like getting out of the cab and walking up a flight of stairs.

But they were back at it once they were outside of his unit and he tried to fish for his keys in his back pocket, all the while making out with Amy. He was definitely hard for her. And he knew she could feel it as Adam pulled her close to him every chance he got.

They tumbled inside his room, once he was able to unlock and open his door. He barely had time to shut it behind him when Amy jumped on him, her legs cradling his hips and her arms tightly wound around his neck. His arms caught her and settled on her rear to prevent her from falling off. And Adam made love to her with his mouth.

Amy was incredibly hot and demanding, he could hardly keep up with her. Adam carried her to the bed and dropped her onto it. She took this time to start taking off her shirt and pants in a flurry of action, leaving her only in her white underwear.

She was perfect. Adam stared for a heartbeat before his mind snapped into action. He tore off his shirt and threw them on the floor. He was taking off his pants as he crawled on the bed towards Amy. He hovered on top of her as he completely removed his pants and boxer shorts. Revealing how hard he was and how much his body was ready to fuck her.

Amy sucked in her breath as she saw him fully. She reached out to him and Adam groaned as her tiny cold hand made contact with his hard erection. His lust for her took over. He tore of her bra and his hand groped her breast, rolling her hard nipple between his fingers. Amy paused as this new sensation started to build up.

Adam went back to kissing her as his other hand reached down to remove her bottom underwear. His hand brushed against her heat. Countless shivers ran through Amy's body as Adam caressed her inner thigh and his mouth moved down to her breast. He sucked what he could fit in his mouth. His tongue rolling around her nipple. Amy arched her back as a series of moans escaped her mouth.

Adam's mouth traveled lower, tracing hot and wet kisses on her belly. He skipped her center and kissed the side of her thighs. She knew he was teasing her and getting her ready before his mouth made its way to where she wanted it to land. Her hand grabs a handful of his hair as she tries to pull his head up. She wanted his mouth on her now. Tonight, she wanted to be eaten by this complete stranger who was really into her.

His mouth finally latched on to her core and Amy's grip on his hair tightened. She moaned loudly as Adam fucked her with his tongue. His finger found her sensitive clit and Amy had come undone. Waves of tremors racked her body as she climaxed.

Adam couldn't take it anymore, he needed to be inside her. He positioned himself on top of her and gave her a deep kiss. "I like how you taste." He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. He reached for a condom in the side table near the bed. He sheathed himself expertly and then slid his arms under Amy's thighs as he thrust himself deep inside her.

He wasn't gentle. And Amy didn't want him to be. He slammed into her hard but in slow intervals. Amy's nails raked at his back as he continued his slow and forceful thrusting. She screamed 'yes' multiple times and squeezed him hard inside her. The sensation was so intense that Adam almost climaxed, he controlled himself, vowing to let her reach her height first.

His hand traveled low again and positioned it in between them. Helping her peak as Adam rubbed her clit at a faster rhythm. She screamed when her orgasm hit her. And it rolled on in waves as Adam continued his thrusting until he reached his own climax.

He couldn't move for the longest time. Amy liked the weight of his body on top of hers. She felt his heartbeat and it was beating the same erratic beats as hers. She caressed his hair and marveled at the softness. Amy was charmed by this boy who stayed the whole night backstage just to talk to her and get to know her. And she couldn't deny that she was turned on the whole time by his attractiveness and the fact that he looked at her like she was some kind of goddess. It was a different kind of high and what they had just done was a testament to how fucking hot sex was with him.

She felt like she had given him ample time to recover. She rolled him over and she was on top of him. She sat up, sliding her hands on his chest in the process. She loved the way his eyes widened in surprise. Adam thought she was the sexiest woman he's ever seen. Her blonde curls were glowing and he could just drown in her deep blue eyes that were giving him the hottest mischievous look that was slowly melting him.

Amy took hold of his cock, which had hardened the minute that Adam realized that she was planning to go for a second round. And with her on top this time. Amy let herself sink onto him and his hands instantly grip her waist. She rides him slowly and lazily, driving Adam crazy. Just watching her was about all that he needed to reach his climax. Once they both peaked, Amy's body drops on top of him and he hugs her tightly to him.

Their love making had taken all the energy they had left for that day. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Adam woke up slowly. Confused as he forgot where he was for a few seconds. His memory came rushing back to him and he looked over to the other side of the bed for Amy. She wasn't on the bed. He got up and checked the bathroom. She was gone.

Fuck. Adam thought. He wanted to spend more time with her before his flight. But that wasn't going to happen now it seems. He looked at his phone and realized he had just less than two hours left before his flight. He also noticed a message from his manager telling him that he had an audition this afternoon for a part in a movie.

Adam was torn, he wanted to stay in New York and go find Amy. But he also couldn't pass up an audition for a movie. He decided he'd go home and return to New York in the next weeks to find her. He knew where she performed, it wouldn't be that hard.

He grabbed his things in a hurry and stuffed them in his luggage. Unaware of the piece of paper that had fallen from his side table and slipped under the bed.

A piece of paper with a handwritten note, 'Call Me' and a set of numbers scrawled underneath it.

* * *

Adam makes it to his flight just in time. For the next few weeks, his schedule turned busy when he was able to land the role for a horror movie. And a series of small roles after that. He was trying to make ends meet as his bills piled up. His mind vaguely remembering that cute girl he made love to on the last night he was in New York. From time to time he wondered what had become of her.

Amy's career has blossomed as she got her big break and people have started to recognize her potential. She hardly has time for anything outside of her improv performances and diving into the world of comedy. She's completely forgotten about that handsome boy who never called her back.

That is until more than a decade later, when their paths cross again.


	2. Chapter 2

**2008 - Present Day**

Adam read up on Amy's career. He read every bit of news, gossip article and looked at all the images he could find. It was a bit stalker-ish, but he had just recently found out that there was an audition for a show with Amy Poehler as the lead actress.

Adam never forgot her. Even though she didn't show any inclination that she wanted to see him again after that night, he was so enamored by her that he could have found a way to connect with her again. She had always been at the back of his mind and he had always planned to return to New York to find her. But auditions and tapings got in the way of that. The idea of seeing her again brought back the memories of that one night he had with her.

He had to emphasize to his agency how important it was to ensure he would get an audition for this show. And when they confirmed that he was scheduled to audition for a part tomorrow, he was beyond excited. He desperately wanted to see her again. He wondered if she remembers him. Or if she thinks about him at all.

Amy stopped thinking about Adam a few days after that one night when she never received a call from him. She was excitedly waiting for him to call her. She spent a few days being bitter over the fact that he did not. And as she had taught herself a long time ago in coping with rejection, she erased him from her mind. It never occurred to her that this Adam Scott that was waiting to audition in the other room was that same person.

But Amy recognized him the second she laid eyes on him. Her smile turned into a scowl as she remembered the days she waited for that call that never came. And the feeling of being rejected that she squashed more than a decade ago washed over her again. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to be acknowledged. He smiled at her but she did not return it. There was no way in hell she was going to work with this guy. Not after being stood up and set aside like a one night stand.

She watched Adam act beside her friend for a role that was supposed to be a love interest of Rashida's character in the show. Amy reluctantly admitted to herself that Adam did a good job with the audition but she made up her mind, she would not and could not work with him. She didn't expect to feel so much anger as they literally only spent one night together. But she remembered it like it was yesterday. She had stupidly felt a connection with him. She blamed it on being young and naïve and easily taken by his adorable and charming smile.

She left the room immediately after they were done. Mike Schur approached her in the hallway with an excited look in his face. "What'd you think?" He asked, obviously waiting for a positive answer. "I think he's perfect for the role."

"No." Amy replied curtly. Mike's eyebrows furrowed. He wondered if she saw something awful that he didn't see. And he waited for an explanation but Amy didn't seem to want to add anymore details.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"No." Amy answered in a deadpan tone.

"Well that explains a lot…" Mike replied sarcastically. "I'll just add him to our waitlist until we find someone else." Mike looked at her for a few more seconds hoping she'd offer a reason why they were saying no to a really good actor who flirted with Rashida perfectly. But Amy kept walking and Mike stared at her back, dying of curiosity.

Adam was informed that they would call him back once they reviewed all the auditions. But he could tell from the way they didn't add any positive remarks or complimented him on what a great job he did, that he didn't get the part.

And he was also disappointed when Amy didn't seem to recognize him. He chided himself for thinking he made an impact in her life. He was a nobody when they met. He knew he should leave and that hanging out at the back of the building hoping that Amy would use this exit was borderline creepy. But he wanted to talk to her.

His heartbeat spiked when the door opened and he saw her step out. She was bundled in a thick black coat. Her sunglasses hid her beautiful eyes and her blonde curls were tucked inside a grey beanie. He walked quickly towards her.

"Amy!" He rushed ahead of her and stood in front, blocking her way to the parking lot. In his excitement, he did not notice the annoyed look that flashed on Amy's face.

Amy crossed her arms in front of her. "Hi." She forced a smile, "Adam Scott, right?"

"Yes. You might not remember me, but I… We, uh, met in New York, a little more than ten years ago."

"I remember you perfectly." Amy's smile curled into a snide grin, "You're Wham Bham Thank You, Ma'am!"

Adam's eyes widened at Amy's tone and words, he was confused at what she had just said. "Sorry, what?"

Amy poked him on the shoulder, "Do not play dumb with me." She took off her sunglasses so she could glare at him. "I was just a good fuck that you found on your last night in New York."

"Wait." Adam was flabbergasted at the anger that Amy was throwing at him. He was also overwhelmed at seeing Amy's piercing blue eyes. He'd forgotten how much it affected him. "No. I swear I was going to come back and find you again." He said meekly.

"I may have been young back then and I may have fallen for your charming awkward introverted ways, but they don't work on me now."

"I swear, if I had known you wanted me to call, I would have made an effort." Adam said defensively, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "But you were gone when I woke up and I thought that was that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Amy shifted her feet and her hands went to her hips. "I left you a goddamn note."

"What note?"

"I wrote my number on a post it."

"There was no post it!" Adam said exasperatedly. "I swear on my Star Wars trading cards. I did not see any note."

Amy heard what he said and she recognized that he was telling the truth. He would never swear on his beloved collection if he was lying. He only talked about those trading cards for hours that night. And normally she'd roll her eyes at anything related to Star Wars, but she thought he looked so cute when he gushed over his obsession.

"Oh." She started to feel really foolish for being so angry at him.

"No note." Adam raised his hands in front of him as a gesture of surrender. "Can you stop attacking me now?" He smiled at her.

Amy started to laugh. It was a soft laugh at first and escalated into a full blown uncontrollable cackle. "I'm sorry." She managed to say in between. "All this time…" Her hands hold her belly as she continued laughing. "I thought you were a jackass." The last statement just made her laugh harder.

It was contagious. Adam felt a laugh bubbling out of him too. "Not a jackass." A flurry of emotions run through him as he finally got Amy to stop being angry at him. "I wanted to skip my flight and stay longer in New York with you, but I got an urgent call from my agent and I did not see any note, so I thought I would just come back and charm you again into going out with me."

Amy calmed down a little bit and gave him a teasing smile, "In that case, you can take me out to dinner later."

Adam felt lightheaded at Amy's smile. He was transported back to when he first saw her and all his feelings of admiration and awe just flooded him. "May I have your number then?"

"Yes, you may." She held her palm out for Adam hand over his phone. She navigated to the contacts and started typing her number. Unable to ignore the notification that flashed at the top of the screen.

She handed the phone back to him after saving the details. "Oh you know what, I think we should just cancel our dinner later." Amy said her mood suddenly changing. "It seems you already have plans with your girlfriend."

She turned her back on him and put her sunglasses back on to hide the hurt in her eyes. By now, Adam would have been reading the message that "Babe" had sent him. She walked away hoping he would not run after her. She was not in the mood for another round of getting her hopes up only to have it crushed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**2009 **

"Dinner tonight?" Amy read the message and pretended her heart didn't start beating erratically. The text was from Adam. They've been friends for almost a year now. But recently, there was a shift in their friendship, and they were both too chicken shit to admit it. It didn't help that they were currently in a relationship with other people, but they harbored an unspoken desire for each other.

Amy just started dating a funny guy named Will, who was a pretty famous comedian on TV. And Adam has been dating Naomi, a producer on the Jimmy Kimmel show, for several years now. All four of them have gone on group dates and they've all gotten to know each other pretty well. Both partners were completely unaware of the one night that Adam and Amy shared in the past. And that after ten years they met again, only to have the encounter end with Amy walking away in anger.

Amy only gave Adam another chance because he was persistent. He would hang around the set, using Nick Offerman as his excuse to get in. She was hesitant at first, trying to distance herself from Adam. It was understandable because when you see someone from the past who you thought ghosted you and you've harbored ill feelings towards that person, you don't immediately forget that kind of emotional trauma. And then when you finally get the explanation of why they never called and you're ready to forgive them and maybe rekindle the flame, only to find out that they are no longer available, it's sort of like getting kicked in the nuts, as Amy would imagine if she had one.

But Adam was adamant to get back to her good graces. He wanted to be friends with her, at least that's what he labeled it. He popped up wherever she hung out. She suspected Nick was feeding him information of where the cast and crew were going out to party. And Adam always found a way to charm her. Amy just connected with him. She hated that it was so easy. Maybe if it was awkward between them, then she'd would not be in this mess.

As they became familiar with each other, it was getting harder to just stay friends. Amy feared it was the closeness and she wanted more than friendship out of him. And since she wasn't dense and she always thought she was highly tuned to other people's emotions, she had a suspicion that he was feeling the same way.

"Let me see if Will's free." Amy texted back.

"I was kind of hoping, it'd be just the two of us." Amy stared at Adam's reply. She wasn't sure what to say to that. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She had to shake her head to stop the questions. It was not a good idea to put too much meaning into this. She's been burned a million times before trying to read between the lines.

"K" She knew that response would annoy Adam. He was always telling her to stop replying with that and joked that her phone plan wasn't charging her by the letter.

"Made reservations at Yves. Pick you up at 7." Amy looked at her watch, she had more than an hour. It was plenty of time to get ready and shave her legs. Yves was a fancy restaurant after all and it called for shaving. They never had dinner with just the two of them at any kind of upscale place. They usually grabbed drinks at a bar or a pizza place. But it gave her an excuse to wear her short, super tight, black dress. She was always in jeans and sneakers when they went out. Amy had said to herself that she wouldn't read into this "date", but if it was that kind of dinner where you finally tell someone that you have the hots for them, she wanted to be dressed for the occasion.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet." Adam observed when the car was stopped on a red. He looked at Amy who was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat. He'd already told her how beautiful she looked in her dress when she opened the door for him. But he wanted to tell her again. Her hair and skin glowed as the stop light bathed her in an undiluted way. She had tied her hair up, but a few wisps of curls escaped and fell across her bare shoulders.

"I'm just thinking about the premiere of the first season next week." Amy lied easily. That was on her mind too, but it wasn't what she was thinking about just now. Adam had shown up at her front door in a fitted navy suit. He looked sharply dressed and his hair was perfectly gelled. He had a five-o clock shadow and goddammit, Amy wanted to skip dinner and just drag him upstairs into her bedroom and fuck him.

"I can't wait to see it." He replied as he put the car back in gear and they lurched forward. "I still think it could be better if you'd cast me." He teased.

"Hey, it worked out well. Party Down is pretty awesome." Amy pointed out. "You got to make out with a cute brunette."

"I'd rather make out with a cute blonde." Adam admitted in a low voice. He waited for Amy to laugh but she was quiet, and he looked at her from his peripheral vision, not wanting to take his eyes completely off the road. Her brows were furrowed, and she seemed to be in deep thought. He suddenly felt nervous. By the end of the night, it would either be the start of something that he'd been wanting for some time now or the end of a perfectly good friendship.

He turned the corner and parked at the front of Yves. He tossed the key to the valet who had already helped Amy out of the car. Adam offered his elbow to her and she slid her hand through it. This was definitely not a normal date. She was half afraid that some paparazzi would snap their picture and Will would see it and she'd have to come up with some kind of explanation because she wasn't entirely sure what was happening here.

They follow the waiter to their reserved seats. It was in a dimly lit corner and Amy sat across from Adam. They selected their wine and course meal. And their glasses were filled. The silence between them was masked by the soft ambient music playing in the background.

"What are we doing here, Adam?" Amy finally asked.

"We are celebrating." Adam said, evading the question.

"Celebrating what?"

"That thirteen years ago at this exact time of the night, I saw you walk into the stage and I fell madly in love with you."

Fuck. Amy was not expecting that.

"And I'm still in love with you." Adam added.

Double fuck. Amy usually never ran out of funny things to say on any occasion. But this one just had her speechless.

"Please say something."

Amy's throat had dried up. She downed her wine in one gulp, burning her throat a little bit. "Wow."

"Wow, like good wow? Or wow, like what the fuck wow?" Adam asked cautiously.

"Wow, like I would like to fuck you now kind of wow." Amy smiled widely and Adam's face lit up. He knew this was Amy's way of telling him that she liked him too.

"Great, let me just get the check," he joked.

"Holy shit, Adam." Amy shook her head as the heavy words he'd laid on her sunk in. "What happens now?"

"Now?" He paused. "For now, we just enjoy our dinner and wine." He raised his glass to his lips and takes a short sip. "Then afterwards, we head to the room I reserved and have our dessert." He surprised even himself with that smooth line.

Amy's laughter was his reward. "That was a good one. That was a solid 10." Her eyes twinkled. Her insides were bursting with excitement. The tension that had been building up to this moment had finally burst. She could finally act on the carnal things that she'd wanted to do to Adam since she realized she was still very much attracted to him.

"I have a solid twelve right now, just for you." Adam teased, making Amy double with laughter.

* * *

The hotel was a three-minute walk from the restaurant. Adam kept his hands in his pocket the whole way so he wouldn't accidentally hold hers. They were out in public and it was not a good idea to let their partners find out about this news in the morning through the gossip columns. He had checked-in this earlier that day and he already had the keycard to their room. They rode the elevator in silence. Adam leaning on the cold metal wall and Amy clutching her purse in her chest.

He scanned the card at the door and opened it for Amy. She walked in and stood at the end of foyer. Her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room. She heard Adam close the door behind her and felt the light touch of his lips on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

Amy closed her eyes as Adam wraps his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned her back to him and drowned in the tingling sensation brought about by the tip of his tongue tracing the outline of her neck. His hands reached for the zipper of her dress and he slid it open. He helped her out of the tight clothing, and she kicked off her heels, never breaking the contact of his lips with her bare skin.

She turned to face him, her hands grabbed his head, pulling it down towards her and she kissed him with so much force that Adam almost loses his balance. He kissed her back with the same hunger, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Her hand traveled down to his chest and she tugged at his suit, signaling for him to take his clothes off. Adam shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. He loosened his tie and Amy helped with unbuttoning his shirt.

Her lips traveled to his bare chest and Adam continued to undo his belt and removed the rest of his clothing. Amy paused to look at Adam, the moon light coming through the windows was enough to showcase his well-toned body. He was definitely a lot more fit than when she remembered him ten years ago. Amy traced her fingers on his hard abdomen and slowly made her way down until her fingers circled his manhood.

The intense pleasure that surged through Adam pushed him into a frenzied state of action. He pulled Amy close to him and covered her mouth with his. His hands slid to her back and in one swift motion, he lifted her up. Amy instinctively released his hard shaft to grab on to his shoulders, and her legs wrapped around his hips. Adam carried her to the bed.

The soft foam softens their landing. Adam hovered on top of Amy, attacking her senses with his deep soul-searching kiss and roaming hands. He broke their contact a few times only so he could bring his head down and suck on her breast. His tongue flicking her hard nipple back and forth inside his mouth.

Tiny moans escaped Amy's lips. Her fingers are buried in his head and she pulls on his hair. Her legs are still wrapped around his waist and her wetness was spreading fast as his hard cock was pressed against her. Adam's hand travelled down to her center. Finding the sensitive button that sent Amy's body arching from the bed and causing her to push her clit harder on his finger.

He worked on the nub until Amy could feel herself about to come. She groaned loudly and causing Adam to pause. "Don't you fucking stop!" She screamed at him. Adam surprised her by replacing his finger with his mouth. "Fuck!" Amy half yelled and sighed the explicit word.

Her legs draped on his shoulders and her hands were grabbing his hair as Adam's hot mouth and flailing tongue sent her to her climax. She groaned deeply. Her heart beating wildly and her pulse throbbing in her head.

Adam kissed his way up her body. Taking a few minutes longer on her breast. He made his way back to her mouth and she tasted herself on his lips. He entered her smoothly, her wetness providing a slick acceptance of his full length. He sucked in his breath when he was fully inside her. But he could not stay still any longer and he starts to move in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

The intensity rises and the build-up made him slam harder and faster into her. Amy's fingernails scratched his back, the pleasure of having Adam inside her makes her lightheaded. She could hear Adam's rapid breathing and broken groans as he neared his peak. His mouth alternated between her lips and her breasts.

Adam wanted Amy to come again before he did and he placed his hand between them, his finger slid through her folds as he found her clit. This was all that Amy needed to reach her second orgasm of the night. And she bucked against him uncontrollably. Adam let out a small growl as he spilled all of himself into her. His body tightened and they both shook from the intensity of each other's release.

They slumped against each other as their adrenaline fades. Adam's head finding the perfect spot at the crook of Amy's collar bone. Her nose buried in his hair.

"God, I fucking missed you." Adam whispered into her ear.

"And I missed fucking you." Amy whispered back causing Adam to laugh hard.

This was exactly what he missed about her.


End file.
